


[I didn't think this far]

by ohmycanadian



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: And doesn't line up at all, M/M, Misaki isn't a jerk i swear, and this took months, but i tried my best, not edited, so out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmycanadian/pseuds/ohmycanadian
Summary: The months leading up to Fushimi enevitable betrayal.-Will be more I just need someone to encourage me to do shit-





	[I didn't think this far]

Fushimi Saruhiko had spent his whole life not fitting in.He never fit in at school nor at home and he was sure he never would. Fushimi had began to believe he would never feel needed anywhere, but when a red head with a temper as short as his height burst into his life with no warning, he had almost felt like he had a place where he did belong.Even though the fear of not fitting in had always lingered in the back of his mind,He had learnt to push it aside.

The first time Fushimi and Misaki had stepped into the bar of HOMRA Fushimi had immediately felt like he didn't belong. He didn't feel the same mindless worship of Mikoto Suoh as Misaki or any of the other residents of the bar.The lingering fear in the back of his mind had begun to resurface and along with it the feelings he once had.He knew that him leaving was going to be inevitable.But he couldn't help but feel obligated to stay near the the one person who had once made him feel like he belonged. 

For two years Fushimi had stayed. He was miserable. He didn't like the loud atmosphere of the bar and no matter how much Tatara and Kusanagi tried to make him feel welcome, He had begun to feel like a nuisance. Even though he couldn't help what he felt, he had begun to feel guilty about it.

The first time Fushimi had met Munakata Reisi was interesting to say the least, Fushimi and Misaki had taken down a jungle member which was an amazing feat all together but even more so that Fushimi had managed to drag himself into the "Celebration Party" while the thought itself may have been nice he had wanted to kill himself the moment he walked into the bar and saw the crowd swarmed around Mikoto,It wasn't that he hated the man, He just didn't understand all the fuss about the man who sleeps all day and only does anything when he's bothered about it.Quickly retreating the bar before Tatara could force him to socialize with the people who thought he was an unsociable asshole ( not that they were wrong) Fushimi decide to take a smoke a habit he had acquired before HOMRA. It wasn't unusual for him to sneak out of HOMRA at random times but he supposed that Misaki either didn't notice or didn't care enough to ask him about it.

Fushimi didn't smoke in front of the HOMRA entrance for some strange reason. He had always smoked at a specific bench that no one had ever come to in his years of smoking and a cover when it rained. But as he began to walk toward it, he was quite discomforted as he noticed a figure standing near the bench smoking. As Fushimi ambled to the bench he noticed the guy that was smoking was fairly attractive. Slouching down on the bench Fushimi pulled a cigarette out and began to smoke in quiet when a voice startled him out of his peace.

Shifting himself up from his slouch he was sitting in, Fushimi drawled back. "What'd you say?" As he took a another puff.

 

The man turning to look at him answered in slightly humorous voice "Smoking is bad for you, you know?" 

Fushimi with a scoff quickly replied "Hypocritical bastard. just who the hell do you think you are?" 

The man, Clearly pleased with himself for no reason responded with an obvious and somewhat irritating smirk on his face "Munakata Reisi and you are?"

Fushimi putting his cigarette out, leans in close to Munakata and retorts "Not interested" Then quickly gets up and stalks towards the bar.By the time Fushimi reaches the bar he's seething, even though he only said two sentences to the man. Munakata has certainly irritated him.

Infuriating enough, Fushimi had began to see Munakata Reisi throughout the next week, Which was bad enough but everytime he saw the bastard the guy had the nerve to wave. 

But by the 4th time Fushimi had seen Munakata that week, He decided enough was enough and called that bastard Munakata out on following him and he was quite surprised when munakata said he would, for one date.

that was the first time that Fushimi realized infuriating as Munakata was. He couldn't help but admit he had began to almost like the man.  
when he was with Munakata he had almost forgot about HOMRA and all his problems. but every night as he returned to his and Misakis cold apartment he could almost feel the drift tearing him away from his friend. 

For some reason. Fushimi couldn't just leave Munakata at one date. He had began to see Munakata over and over again. Which was fine. If it wasn't for the fact that neither Misaki or HOMRA knew he was seeing anyone 

 

Fushimi had been dragged back to HOMRA at one point. He didn't know why he didn't think he would be able to escape that place. But he had to do a mission. Fushimi didn't really pay attention to what he was supposed to be doing but he knew enough to be able to get it done and he would have too, If he hadn't run smack into Munakata Reisi. Scepter four, The rival of HOMRA'S leader. 

As Fushimi had stumbled out of the back of the burning truck he was suddenly rammed straight into a broad and tall figure, Looking up with a glare, He had made eye contact with, Munakata Reisi.  
The shock evident on both of their faces would have been almost comical to see, If you hadn't also seen the hurt in both their eyes. Frozen admist the chaos Fushimi and Munakata had stood there not moving and so oblivious to the world they didn't even notice HOMRA arrive, to busying staring at eachother for a second too long for Munakatas Clansmen not to get at least a little bit of an impression of what was happening.   
A quiet "Saruhiko " was the last thing Fushimi heard before he was roughly grabbed by the wrist by a swearing Misaki but Fushimi didn't hear a thing at all. It wasn't until Fushimi had gotten back to the bar, He finally processed everything and when he had finally gotten control of himself he had noticed,The bar was unusually quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it took me like months for this and it's still crap so i have MAJOR respect for writers so ily you guys okay. Please leave comments and stuff BUT BE NICE IM SENSITIVE. This is my first story so don't beat me up cause it sucks.


End file.
